


Winter [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal, the_dragongirl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady comes to terms with peace.</p>
<p>Story written by Lia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410722) by [Lia (Liafic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liafic/pseuds/Lia). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Winter 

  


**Author:** Lia  
  
**Readers:** SomethingIncorporeal, The Dragongirl  
  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** General  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Lady comes to terms with peace.  
  
**Music:** L'Inverno - 3. Allegro, by Anne Sophie Mutter, from Les Quatres Saisons  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/410722) | **Wordcount:** 1026  
[MP3](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Winter%20by%20Lia.mp3) | **Size:** 8.5 MB | **Duration:** 9:08  
[MP3 (zipped)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033027.zip) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 9:08  
[M4B (zipped) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033028.zip) | **Size:** 16.9 MB | **Duration:** 9:08  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
